


5 Seconds of Sailor Moon

by JustCallMeNox



Series: 5 Seconds of Sailor Moon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, Multi, Sailor Moon Classic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeNox/pseuds/JustCallMeNox
Summary: When Serena breaks up w/Darien after not seeing eye to eye with him anymore. He goes full on psychotic under the spell of Queen Beryl again & attacks her. Pluto takes her eighteen years into the future where she starts over and gets discovered as a singer by the band 5 Seconds of Summer. She ends up meeting the boys this way. Will they be able to help Serena in this new life? or will Queen Beryl and the Negaverse catch up to her and have to fight in their new area? Read up and find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 5SOS+Sailor Moon crossover.  
> Very AU.  
> 5SOS as their Don't Stop video personas.  
> Luke Hemmings as Dr. Fluke  
> Michael Clifford as Mike-Ro-Wave  
> Ashton Irwin as SmAsh  
> Calum Hood as CalPal
> 
> All hate/negative comments will be deleted. I actually worked hard on this.

Serena Tsukino sighs as she walks towards Toyama Park in her Sailor Moon disguise. For an odd reason she hadn't been seeing eye to eye with her boyfriend lately and she had told her parents that Darien had been acting strange. So they decided to say she wasn't allowed to see him for awhile. Ever since they found out about her true family heritage they were very weird around Serena. But none the less, she decided to take a walk and invited Tuxedo Mask to accompany her not knowing yet that he in fact was Darien.

"Those are some heavy thoughts, Sailor Moon.."

"I know, but if my family get wind of me meeting up with you, they're going to have a fit. Especially since you've been teaching me more about my secret family heritage. What do you tell your friends about our meetings?"

The dark haired teen behind the mask sighs at this.

"They all assume that you're my girlfriend."

She paused before retorting towards him.

"The time may come when Pluto will have to put the contingency plan into effect."

The teen beside her blinks. 

"The one in which she takes you into the future and I never see you again?"

His voice was soft as he spoke towards her. Serena then let out a soft sigh.

"You'll still hear from me, Tuxedo Mask. Pluto has promised me that she will take letters between us and I've already made it so you and the guys won't age past my max age, because I will stop physically aging. " 

Serena says.

"What about the girls?"

He asks, raising a brow towards her.

"They can never know. Odds are good that I won't be back for quite some time to come. Teach the guys how to lock the armors to themselves, as a precaution."

She then turns to him, crossing her arms.

"When I kick my crazy boyfriends ass to the curb things will start to move exceptionally fast, but he won't want to let anyone else have me."

"Where will you go?"

He asked, refraining from taking off his mask.

"You'll know when I get there. Pluto will tell you and she has also been instructed to fill your friends in at that same time. Tomoe and the Outer Scouts know everything, Neptune and Uranus got me out of a tight spot not long ago." 

Serena says.

"Why not tell the other girls?"

"Because they think I should marry Darien without any discussion. That I should sacrifice my happiness in order for them to have a Utopian Society that Artemis told them about. Raye actively hates me, Amy thinks I'm an idiot, Lita and Mina are now indifferent to me. It's as if now that the battles are over they don't need me. The Tsukino's are sick of me bringing home failing grades. My brother Sammy's the first one to suggest that I may just be ADHD. Pluto ran with that idea and now with the tutor I have my grades are on par with Sammy's. I'm also done with school so thats a good thing. I want you to brace yourself however, I may die temporarily before I can be moved. I don't want you to be alarmed, I'm a Lunarian and I also get my healing boosted by Wildfire as well."

She informs & he nods, looking down.

"I just wish I could go with you."

"You can't. I need you to stay here and protect the people of Japan. They need a protector...they need Tuxedo Mask, they need someone whom can get Rini to access my powers without any problems. None of them even know about the plan. They don't know that I'm gonna use the Luna Pen to change my appearance when I leave Tokyo."

She explains and he just looks towards her with another sigh.

"I know this will be the last time that I see you for awhile. So do you...it's why you insisted upon me making this meeting right? Just promise me your next lover will be worthy of you."

He said and she raised an eyebrow confused. 

"I know he will. I was never meant to be with Darien, some part of me can feel that I need to go to the future to meet the one I'm truly meant to be with. You will meet him when the time comes to deal with my past. I just hope that I will have plenty of time to relax before that occurs."

The tiger blue eyed teen pulls her close in a hug, holding her close briefly, he hated the fact that soon she would end up years away from him, but he'd stop aging at the age she was to stop at so he would be able to reconnect with his secretive lover soon enough. Serena hugged him back just as hard, 

"Watch your back..."

"Always, same to you."

Serena walks away and races for home, she had to keep up the charade for just a little bit longer, then she could safely let it drop and deal with her stupid, jackass boyfriend. How anyone could think she loved that arrogant prick was beyond her. She could hardly wait for the day to come. It came the next day, sooner than she had anticipated, as Darien had decided to propose to her in front of her parents. She'd been forced to flat out turn him down then and there, and then she had kicked him to the curb. At the park he'd caught up to her, however what she had thought was him was Tuxedo Mask again. Realizing who he was, her eyes widened at the sight. Then she had sent out a telepathic plea out to Saturn and Pluto for help.

"Tomoe, Trista...I need help...somethings wrong with Tuxedo Mask. He's attacking me!"

She called out.

Years of dodging monster alien attacks had paid off and she was able to stay ahead of her irate and insane disguised ex until she was free and clear to kick it up. She managed to hold her own until he threw her into a tree, hard. Serena dropped to the ground, her world fading to black. She came to with a gasp in a house, the voice of Sailor Pluto chiming in the air as Serena looked over with a soft, confused expression.

"Serena....we're sending you to another location to keep you safe. The place we're sending you, you're gonna be eighteen years into the future, we had to revive you with CPR & changed a bit of your memories. Your birthday is now June 27, 1996, your name is Serena Hoshi. I've already carried out your other instructions. You are in one of my homes, which is located in LA. I'm your legal guardian, and you're finished with school. Whatever else happens is up to you."

She heard & Serena just questioned confused.

"What about money?"

"You have a credit card with an unlimited line of credit. You'll be allowed to redecorate here as you desire, you can get a whole new wardrobe as well. Feel free to reinvent yourself Serena, you're done with high school and college, which you neglected to tell him." 

Pluto says.

"No, I told him I was done with school, don't remind the idiot of that, okay. Do you have a mirror?"

Pluto holds up a hand mirror with a soft smile and Serena squeals with happiness.

"I look cute! Dark hair, green eyes, hair in a braid. Thanks Trista."

"This is where I leave you Serena, you will have all the knowledge you need to get through the house and living eighteen years into the future."

With that, her story in this new world had begun.


	2. New Beginings

It was the next day after her transformation and relocation as Serena Hoshi smiled. She had decided to head over to a bar called the Nice Guy. There was all sorts of good songs being played here, and once she had died again she was free from all the spells placed upon her and had gained the ability to dance exceptionally well. It was so freeing for her and tonight she was actually going to sing. Her long, dark braid moved with her as she wove around on the dance floor with an ease that had many people gawking at her. She goes up next and selects the song.

As she sings, her hips move as she began to dance along to the rhythim. Serena was fully involved in her performance, eyes shut as she finished. But what she didn't know was she had been watched by a group of young guys just chilling at the bar area. A little while when she decided to get some air outside after a few sips of drinks one of the guys had approached her.

"Miss, my name is John Feldman. I saw you up on the stage and wanted to compliment you. You have talent."

He said & she just smiled softly.

"Thank you sir, thats very kind of you. I just love signing and up there I was in the zone."

She chimed and he just nodded. 

"Do you want a job? You look new in town and your talent would be amazing on albums. You see I'm a record producer & I really think you have amazing talent."

He asked as the other two males who looked like they were in their early 20's joined him, tapping away on cell phones. One had black hair and a couple of tattoos showing on his arms and the other had sandy blonde hair and no tattoos showing except on his wrist.

"You'll need to talk to my legal guardian, and I get final lyric approval for all songs, and this one is a deal breaker, no contests to win a date with me. I am not interested in that at all. Plus, I do not want to put up with love sick pups or god's gift to women types." 

Serena states firmly & John just lets out a light laughter, nodding.

"No need to worry about contests miss. Unless by contests you mean us letting you dress in animal costumes to write joke songs with us."

He notes and the sandy blonde lets out a slight feminine giggle at the statement.

"Just give me your guardian's phone number and I'll talk to her. I want you to do a demo, soon & see where we can go from there with a record company." 

He says & Serena nods, giving him Pluto's number.

A week later Serena finds herself in the recording booth at Mr. Feldman's house recording a bit of a song to show exactly what her vocal range was. The teen was enjoying her recording session and John was stunned at her talent, she hadn't messed up once, plus she was dancing along to each song in such a way that their choreographers would never have thought of. 

"Hey, who's that?"

Asked a young sounded Aussie voice.

"Oh, hey, Luke, this is Serena Hoshi a new singer I found, she's good, isn't she?" 

He says in a whisper.

The blonde haired, blue eyed lad just nods, yeah she was an excellent singer, but he was more interested in the way she moved, and the way she looked. 

"All right, Serena, you're done for this song. Take a break, I want you to meet another group I work with."

Serena's green eyes flash at this and she storms into the sound booth.

"Okie, sounds like fun!"

The brunette said as she headed out of the booth and almost walked straight into the blonde boy who had been infront of he door.

"So, you're the mysterious voice I heard while parking. I'm Luke, nice to meet you Serena."

He mused, holding his hand out for her & she smiled big.

"A pleasure to meet you, Luke. I'm assuming you've already been told my name by Mr. Feldman, right? "

"Yep, did I get it right?"

"Correct. So, you're a singer too?"

She asked and Luke just shook his head & chuckled.

"My friends and I are a band from Australia. We're called 5 Seconds of Summer. Discovered from another group of musicians and soon enough John wanted to record with us and boom! Thats how we got to me talking to you now." 

He answers, smiling towards her before adding. 

"What about you? John doesnt just bring random singers in here."

"He heard me at a bar called the Nice Guy last week. He and my legal guardian whom is now also my manager have been hashing things out, today I got to record my demos." 

Serena states.

"Well you sounded fantastic from what I heard, you should be able to make a kick ass demo."

Luke chimed & nodded before John interupted him quickly.

"Hey, Luke, while you're here, I have a new song for you to record for the third album."

"With the guys? I think only Ash & Cal are around." 

Luke states firmly, raising an eyebrow towards the producer.

"Nope, just you bud. We just want to hear a few lines for right now, no recording yet. Just wrote a couple of lines with Ashton earlier and wanna see how it sounds tested with you. I already tested Calum and he sounded pretty good." 

He says, handing Luke the lyric sheet. Serena smiles, trying to look at the lyrics over his shoulder but being 5'4" didn't help her much which caused her to trip forward, crashing onto her knees. Luke chuckles softly, holding a hand out for her.

"You alright? I apologize, I'm a bit tall to look over."

He says and she pouted playfully towards him.

"I...wanted to see the lyrics. I love songs." 

She states & he nods, holding the paper out to her before talking to John again.

"This song would be killer as a duet."

He then looks at her as she spoke.

"You volunteering?"

John asked, grinning towards her before pointing to the recording booth as Luke opened the door to head in.

"Maybe, think I can handle the song?" 

Serena quips, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Can you?"

Luke fires back, teasing her.

Serena smiles at him, blinking fast before joining the blonde in the booth. 

"Challenging me the first day you're meeting me is interesting Mr. Hemmings."

"Is that so?" 

Luke smirked closing the door to the recording booth.

As the pair had began to sing John's new song both find themselves performing better, almost as if they were trying to outdo each other, or worse yet, show off. The rest of 5SOS walked in, hearing the duet happening. Calum instantly chiming with.

"Who's the smokin' hot babe?" 

Then Ashton raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit.

"They're like dynamite together."

"Are they flirting with each other while singing?" 

Asked Michael & the others shrugged but it looked indeed clear that the pair were in fact flirting with each other, though neither would admit to it. Calum smirks, looking at Luke who was smiling the whole time.

"He's got it bad."

"So does she, though neither one of them is willing to back down. I mean, look at them. They're matching each other move for move, and those looks would be enough to get Luke in trouble with his mother. " 

Michael says.

"Part of it is the song, I think they're both caught up in it." 

John says.

"Okay, Luke and Serena are doing this song as a duet. If they can do this in here, then they should be phenomenal on a stage." 

He adds.

"We can sing back up on this, right?" 

Ashton jokes, grabbing his drumsticks.

"Luke would probably back down if you couldn't." 

John says.

"Sweet." Michael says, grabbing his guitar off the rack.

"I hate to admit that she was right about the song being a duet. Now, I'll have to sell her to a bigger record company, because this song will make it big." 

John says, jokingly as Serena and Luke wander out of the recording booth both looking relaxed. 

"You know, that was the most fun I've had in a while." 

Serena says.

"You've been fun deprived then, we'll have to make up for that now. " 

Luke says.

"How do you propose we do that?" 

Serena asks.

"How about we hit as many karaoke bars as we can in one day?" 

Luke asks, looking back at the guys to see if they wanted to join in.

"I'm game. This should be fun." 

Serena says.

"Hey, mate, you going to introduce us?" 

Michael asks which made Luke blink & nod.

"This is Serena Hoshi. John introduced me a little while ago. Serena this is Michael Clifford, Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood my bandmates."

He chimed & her eyes lit up a bit before shaking the other boys hands.

"You were at the Nice Guy the other day, right? The girl John asked about becoming a musician since you were pretty kick ass at karaoke back there." 

Ashton says with a friendly grin & she nodded fast with an excited expression.

"Yes! That was me. You're the one who giggled about the animal costumes." 

Serena says & Calum glances up at her from his phone.

"You are certainly one of a kind with that talent yanno."

"I try." 

Serena says, blushing as Luke cut off the conversation.

"So, karaoke at the Nice Guy? How bout it?"

He chimes & the others nod fast.

"Well, let's go." 

He says & the five of them head out towards the bar until one of their party crashed out. Michael chuckled in the back of the Uber the guys rented and mused.

"Well, Luke, it looks like you get to carry her because I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Yeah, and we don't know where she lives." 

Luke says.

"We'll just bring her back to our apartment with us. She can crash for the night." 

Michael adds, he'd grown fairly protective of Serena over the course of the night growing to become very friendly and almost like a brother/sister bond had grown between the two. Luke looks at the girl whom had fallen asleep against him.

"You're right, though tomorrow should prove interesting."

They were all in for a surprise when they got back to their apartment, Serena had a death grip on Luke that they couldn't break. Ashton chuckled as he plopped down on Luke's couch, running his long fingers along Petunia's head as the happy pup that was on the one cushion beside him.

"Well, you're stuck with her for tonight, mate."

Luke groans trying to get her off his back. 

"Who would have thought that she would have such a grip to her."

"Night, Luke! Have fun."

The guys chorus as Cal and Ash bolted from the blondes apartment he shared with Michael. Of course, none of them had any way of knowing that Serena hadn't been getting much sleep and when she had crashed her subconscious had latched onto Luke. She felt safe around him. With a sigh Luke settles himself on the couch with Serena and Petunia. A part of him could sense she needed the sleep and he just didn't have the heart to wake her.

When morning came it was Michael who took the picture of the pair with his Snapchat and subsequently hid the camera. 

He quickly then texted Calum.

"She's his, whether either of them know it or not, they belong together." 

"Now, to get them to admit it. " 

Calum texted back and the two chuckled on each end of their phones knowing Luke was happy again.

The next morning the smell of food was enough to rouse Serena, her empathy telling her where she was. She also knew that she'd either have to wake Luke or hope the smell of food was enough to rouse him from his slumber. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been held like this by someone who wasn't a scout or her brother. About ten minutes later the smell of food penetrates Luke's slumber fogged brain, when he starts to stir Serena was at the island in three seconds flat, already latching onto her portion of breakfast.

"How fast can you run?" 

Michael asks her, raising his pierced brow as he watched her eat. Not even bothering to complain that she was eating the breakfast he had made for himself.

"Never clocked myself actually but I was always late to school and I always had to eat my breakfast while running at top speed to school, never made it on time but hey, at least I tried, though none of my teachers ever believed that." 

Serena states, eating her food and her hand lashes out to grab some more bacon.

"Hey, are you guys going to save any for me?" 

Luke asks, now awake and Michael proceeded to tease.

"First come, first served." 

Michael chimed and the blonde narrowed his eyes towards the current blonde haired guitarist.

"I...can always make more if it's needed. After all I didn't realize I was gonna be a guest. I apologize for that." 

Serena says, holding up the spatula Michael had used to make the small batch of pancakes that were originally meant for him. Luke shakes his head & Serena blinks.

"Well then, let me head out. I wanna drop by a clothing store locally to get some clothes. I kinda have been in these all night and John wanted me to record some more with him today."

She informs and Michael quickly chimed, pointed to the couch.

"Not necessarily, a green haired lady stopped by at about six and dropped off a duffel bag. She said it was for you." 

Michael says & Serena shakes her head at this.

"Should've known Trista would think of that."

"Who's Trista and how could she have known you'd be here?" 

Michael asks, confused.

"Trista is my guardian...and she just knows. It's best not to think about how she knows." 

Serena states firmly, devouring the rest of the food on the island. Then she heads for the duffel bag and takes a look at the contents. Serena had her phone out immediately and once Trista answered a heated discussion in Japanese started. Serena had zipped the duffel bag shut again as Luke made his way out for breakfast. 

"What did I miss?"

He asked and Michael pointed to Serena who was grabbing clothes out of the bag.

"Well, her guardian dropped off some clothes, she went to look at them and then well..." 

Michael states as Serena was yelling in Japanese. The conversation switches to English suddenly. 

"Trista Meiou, if you ever pull this again you will be visited by the prank queen and trust me, I will get you. Not even you will escape my wrath this time. Honestly, I am not Mina!"

She yelled which made Luke raise an eyebrow. 

"Okay, what is in that duffel bag?" 

He asks & Michael wanders over, quickly peeks a look through it quickly. His eyes widen and she zips it shut.

"She has every right to be mad, I won't say what was brought as she'd probably prank me and make me regret it, but Serena has every right to be mad."

Michael states firmly. Trista had put sexy lingerie and a dress that left little to the imagination in Serena's duffel bag. Serena ends her call and glares at the duffel bag venomously, before grabbing it before asking the boys if there was a clothing store nearby. She would not wear that. Luke thought quickly and grabbed a couple of clothes from his room that looked like they would fit her before handing them to Serena.

"Here...you can wear these. I have a bunch of shirts. It's not a problem."

She eyes the black band shirt & jeans befoe thanking him and moved to go change. The clothes Trista sent went into a clothes drop and she came back to the room with the outfit Luke gave her, and subsequently claimed the bathroom as her own. 

"Any idea of what she said in Japanese?" 

Luke asks.

"I do know there was a lot of swearing while she was speaking Japanese. As for an actual translation, I can't give you that. " 

Michael says & Luke glanced over curiously.

"Michael, what was in that duffel bag?" 

Michael quickly held up his hands in protest.

"Don't look at me, I have no desire to get her mad at me." 

He says fast. After that Serena was busy recording again with John. Thankfully Trista was there to keep him from turning her into something she wasn't since she didn't really know much about Feldman yet and Trista had no desire to gain her princess' wrath again. Once was enough for her. Though they planned that every Friday she and the guys would hit the Nice Guy, and every Saturday morning she would get a home cooked meal with Michael and Luke or at Ashton and Calum's apartments. Of course she and Luke had exchanged phone numbers when no one was looking and they texted back and forth late at night. Finally after three months the guys got fed up with Luke and Serena skating around each other's feelings.

"Luke, sit down, we need to talk."

Ashton says firmly while Serena was in the booth recording.

"What's going on, guys?"

Luke asks as he sits on the orange couch in the room.

"This is an intervention, dude, why haven't you made a move on Serena yet? She's smokin' hot, and if you haven't noticed that there is something seriously wrong with you." 

Calum says, grinning at the blonde who just groaned.

"I have noticed. I noticed the first time I saw her." 

He retorts.

"Then what are you waiting on?" 

Michael asks him & Luke groans again, covering his face. 

"I don't know how to proceed with Serena. You've seen us when we're together, I don't want to change the status quo."

He says softly and the boys just raised their eyebrows at the blonde. Thats when Ashton chimed in with a chuckle.

"Luke, the girl is into you. How many guys has she turned down at the bar? She doesn't even see them." 

He states.

"Plus, you don't even look at any other girl since you finally got away from Arz." 

Michael adds in, grinning.

"Yes, I do....I flirt all the time. Psssh." 

Luke retorts.

"Yeah, a cursory onceover and then your eyes are back on Serena. Admit it, you've got it bad." 

Michael fires back.

"We're your friends, you know that. We can't watch this anymore, we can all see how much you want to ask her out, so do it." 

Ashton says, patting the blondes shoulder quickly. Luke sighs, three months of karaoke nights down at the Nice Guy and Serena crashing out against him m had given him plenty of time to realize that he was in fact attracted to her and that she at least trusted him. He'd been her sounding board during her entire recording time, only last night had she gotten final approval to make an album with Feldy and that she would be joining their record label Hi or Hey Records which excited both of them. Their text conversations revealed a lot more. She'd told him about her ex and about her former friends. He could tell she was still holding back, but at least she was opening up to him. He'd thought of asking her out several times, but each time he'd lost his nerve. Something told him that Serena was different from any other girl.

"I can't, I lose my nerve every time I try to."

Michael grins.

"She's got you smitten, doesn't she?"

"I freeze up when I try to ask her out.... " 

Luke says.

"Intervention still going on?" 

Calum asks.

"Yeah, because apparently he freezes up when he tries to ask her out." 

Chimed Ashton & Calum just shakes his head.

"Luke, let me ask you this, do you want her to move on from you?"

Luke's eyes widen at the statement and quickly retorted with a "No." before Calum went on.

"Do you want her to end up going out with someone else?" 

He asks him & Luke snaps with another no.

"Then man up and ask her out! Because there are several guys here in LA that are more than willing to do so, she's turned them all down so far, but she may just get tired of waiting on you. She won't make the move, you have to!" 

Calum snaps, gripping the blondes shoulders quickly and Luke just grumbles.

"I hate it when you're right."

"But you'll never know if she likes you if you don't try Luke. Trust us."

Added Ashton as Luke got up, heading into the recording booth to finally talk to Serena. Unfortunately for the blonde she had stepped out and left already.

"Wait....she left already?"

John just nodded at the sound board, messing with the nobs and stuff that held what was recorded so far on it.

"Yeah, said something about heading out to the pool with her guardian & a friend. Why don't you guys take a break and go chill with her?"

He asked and Luke nodded fast, bolting out of the house, towards his car before heading on over to the pool.


End file.
